Everlasting
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: They promised under the moonlight, by the Nile. In their next life, they will meet again, and they will fall in love. What if, he forgot? When your dearest one turns on you, what do you do to make him remember? -Not the full summary. Oh well.- KaiJou.
1. Prologue

**Everlasting**

Shiroi: Heyya guys! Guess what?! I'm back! (: Happy?

Reader(s): -glare and hold up weapons-

Shiroi: Yami… Save me…?

-sign says: not here- (Shiroi: I'm in school. XD)

Shiroi: … Okay… At least I'm back! You guys might be thinking, is she crazy? Writing another one, in fact, I AM CRAZY! :D –smirk- For the other fics, after 2(or 3) long months of writer's block, my procrastination and the big term paper! –cheers- But you guys probably think I'm crazy… Cause I'm starting another fic. I plan on starting Tsuki no Curse too… (See my profile.) So yeah… It might take longer for my fics to be completed, but I'll update! I swear! I love this fic (Also, Tsuki no Curse) too much! :D Rather, it's my Reborn and kyee's gift fic that I'm damn worried about. It's humour, that's why.

Reader(s): -continue to hold up weapons-

Shiroi:… Never mind… Let's move on to the summary!

Summary: They promised under the moonlight, by the Nile. That they'll die at the same time, at the same place. And in their next life, they will meet again, and they will fall in love. What if, he forgot? When your dearest one turns on you, what do you do to make him remember? What if an old foe returns? Will love prevail? "Seth, I'll love you forever and ever." "Kaiba, don't go. Don't turn your back on me." Songfic; Based on BoA's 'Everlasting'  
Pairings: SetoxJou, SethxJono (Tell me the pairing name!) and YamisxHikaris maybe others.

Shiroi: -looks proud of herself- nice huh?! Finally a story based somewhat on ancient Egypt! And not humour anymore… I can no longer do humour. Okay then, disclaimer next. YUUGI-CHAN!

Yuugi: Shiroi-san here does not own Yuugiou! Or BoA's 'Everlasting' in anyway. She only own the amazing plot of this storyline. –Cherub smile-

Shiroi: Thank you Yuugi-chan! Now are you excited about the story? Let's go! Enjoy and R&R!

WARNING: If you don't like Yaoi/shounen-ai, don't READ! This story will contain lemon.

Rating: PG-13 (T) for now… Will be rated R after I get the lemon done! :D

P.S. By the way, the lyrics might repeat, cause each chapter is like… Erm , you'll see! The lyric is Kanji first, Romanji next, then English translation. I'm a lazy ass, don't feel like typing the kanji out, resulting have to search the whole internet. -.-''' I copied the Kanji and translated it into Romanji and English, there might be some errors? XD.

_Italic – thoughts_

"_Italic" - mindlink_

* * *

Chapter 1: The tragedic past and the promised future. (Prologue)

街路樹残る雪たちに  
光と風が降り注ぐ  
胸を張ってもうつむいても  
季節は足を止めないね

_Gairoju nokoru yuuki-tachi ni  
Hikari to kaze ga furi sosogu  
Mune wo hatte mo, utsumuite mo  
Kisetsu wa ashi wo tome nai ne_

(The remaining snow on the roadside trees  
are blown away in the night.  
Even if I'm filled with pride or looking down on myself,  
I can't stop the seasons from changing.)

指切りみたい交わしてた  
じゃあね、と、またねっ、ていう言葉  
慣れた仕草も忘れるの?  
違う未来へいくの?

_Yubi kiri mitai kawashiteta  
Jaa ne, to, mata ne, te iu kotoba  
Nareta shigusa mo wasurenu no?  
Chigau mirai he iku no?_

(Just like pinky swearing,  
or saying phrases like "bye" or "see you".  
How can you forget these familiar gestures?  
Are we headed to different futures?)

(Shiroi: I think it's weird... I don't know why... But maybe the kanji is wrong. oh well...)

--

"Seth-sama." The high priest frowned at the name; he turned around, "Jono-koi, how many times have I told you to not call me by that?" Seth sighed, "if you insist, is there anything you need? Jono-koi?" Jono blushed and looked down sheepishly. "Well Seth-sama… Could you… Promise me one thing?" Seth blinked, wondering what was wrong with the boy. Jono had never been so shy in asking anything from him… "Yeah Jono?"

"I… I know it's a little selfish of me…" Jono started off, "but… If one day, you're gone as in… Gone forever from my life, what will I do?!" Seth smirked, great minds think alike huh? He's been thinking about that too.

"Jono, I've been thinking about it too…" The blonde's head shot up, "you have?!" Seth gave him a smile, "yeah, we can promise each other though… We'll die at the same time, at the same place. And in our next life, we'll meet and fall in love again. I can't really guarantee the 'die at the same time and place' part, but at least, I can guarantee the 'fall in love again' part…" Seth trailed off, murmuring to himself. Jono gave a grin and pounced on the taller one, "Really? We'll never be separated right?"

Seth nodded, "of course!" Jono smiled, "I'll love you forever and ever, Seth-sama!" Seth smirked, "I'll love you forever too, Jono." Jono beamed at him, and looked down into the clear water in the Nile, and the beautiful full moonlight that was reflected.

-

Jono blinked, once, twice.

He didn't hear wrongly… Did he?!

"… Sorry your highness, could you please…" Atem (Shiroi: I don't feel like typing the 'u') gave him a look of sympathy. "Jono, I said, Seth is… Well… Dead…" Atem finished, looking at the devastated boy, he knew how his cousin and the blonde haired slave felt about each other. Jono felt his vision blur. That was a lie…

Right?

But he wasn't in a position to not believe the Pharaoh of Egypt, plus, Atem was always right.

"What… What had happened?!" Jono asked or rather, demanded, Atem sighed, addressing him directly like this was, well, immediate death. But he knew, how Jono felt in that moment. So he kept his mouth from shouting "execution."

"Well… It was Aknardin (Shiroi: Again, his English name is easier. XD.) that killed him… Rather, a Zorc (2)-possessed Aknardin…" Atem zipped his mouth immediately after seeing how Jono was taking to the news. His Ka, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon flared with anger. Atem gulped slightly, the legendary red-eyes, the one that brings potential, while Blue-eyes brings victory (3). Those 2 combined, _could_ have a chance of even stopping his Gods.

But still, the keyword is 'could'. If Jono were a little stronger, he would have been a priest like Seth himself. Atem frowned at that thought. Mahado (Shiroi: I might spell his name differently in the other chapters. Since… Well… His name is so annoying! There are so many ways of spelling it.) had brought it up once during a higher-up's meeting, and Seth had objected right away, saying that it puts Jono in too much danger. It was then Atem realized that his cousin actually had feelings for the blonde boy.

"_Seth" Atem called out simply, the brunet turned his head back, "yes Pharaoh?" Atem cleared his throat, demanding the high priest's full attention. "I want to speak to you about Katsuya Jono." At the boy's name, Seth's eyes seemly widened, Atem smiled a little at that. "My Pharaoh, don't tell me you wish to make him a priest?" Atem smile became amused at that. "Of course not cousin, who would want to put your dearest one in danger?" Seth's expression became surprise, "you noticed?" Atem smirked, a light in his beautiful crimson eyes "of course, it's not everyday that my cousin stands up for a slave." Seth shook his head and mumbled something like 'to smart for his own good.' _

"_Why cousin, of course I have to be smart!" Atem laughed, Seth just rolled his eyes. Then the young Pharaoh's expression turned serious. "Have you told him? After all, he is your personal slave." The cerulean eyed boy hissed in annoyance, Atem just blinked wondering what had he said wrong. "Atem, call him one more time by that title and you'll be dead before you can call the gods" Atem made an 'o' with his mouth, so that was what Seth was so angry about. _

"_So back to my question, have you told him?" Seth rolled his eyes at that stupid question. "Yes cousin, he didn't react very well though." Seth sighed, "he was surprised by my sudden confession." Atem thought through that for a while, "well, I would be surprised too… Who wouldn't?" Seth shrugged. "Then why didn't you want him to become a priest, that way, he can remain beside you without having to hide, right?" The Sennen Rod holder's expression darkened. _

"_Shut up Atem! I didn't want him to be a priest because I don't want him in danger! Isn't that obvious?" Seth glared at the Pharaoh. Atem sighed, "But you do know if he is caught with you he'll be dead at once, you'll be ripped off of your Priest position. I can do nothing to stop it right?" Seth sighed, "yes, and it's a risk we both are willing to take."_

"Pharaoh…" Jono muttered, cutting Atem's trip down the memory lane short. The tri-coloured hair boy blinked, "yes Jono?" Jono seemed surprised that the Pharaoh had called him by his name. Usually he doesn't do that.

"I was just wondering… Where is Aknardin-sama? Is he still alive?" Jono inquired quietly. Atem blinked, and answered, "yes… He- Zorc escaped, and they had to bring cousin back here." He voice contained shame. Jono bit his lip, "may I see him then? I mean, may I see Seth-sama? Please Pharaoh?" Atem smiled, "sure, of course!"

Jono bowed respectfully, "thank you Your Highness."

He then motioned Jono to follow him. They entered the temple of Ra, "_the temple that Seth used to guard"_. Jono bit his lip, thinking. He was trying desperately to hold back his tears.

They then entered a chamber (4), and Jono's self-control shattered like glass. Lying there, lifeless was Seth's body. He rushed forward, and cried beside Seth. Atem could only stand there and watch sadly. Finally, Atem decided that the boy have had enough. Slowly, he squat down beside the weeping boy. "Jono… He's free…" Jono looked at Atem, a little surprised, what did he mean? Atem looked at the boy's expression, and a little amused. "His soul is free Jono, now he can go anywhere he wants." Jono smiled, "yeah, I guess so…" Atem smirked, "now, you better get back." Jono nodded, "thank you Pharaoh…"

-

The blonde looked around his ex-master's room and sighed, he missed him so much. All he wanted was Seth to com back. Was it that hard? Seth had… Seth had left him! What about his promise? Darn, it has been made less that a week ago and he's gone… Damn that Aknardin, he was going to pay for it! Jono's sharp mind suddenly came up with an idea. He smiled, perhaps, if it goes well…

He would be joining his Seth-sama in heaven soon and perhaps, avenge his Seth-sama.

Plus, they promised, in their next life…

-

Zorc frowned, this body didn't feel as powerful as his own, but it's alright. But since his original body was defeated by that high priest, who was also this body's biological son, he had to do this. That priest was gone anyway.

He jumped away from a fire ball just in time, looking up, he saw the blonde boy. He smirked, "Katsuya Jono, right?" The slave seemed unfazed, only muttered "you… You killed Seth-sama didn't you?!" Zorc gave an inhuman grin, "so what if I did? You want to get revenge?" Jono glared at him. The black dragon unleashed another attack. Zorc dodged it, and smirked, "Ahh, so the legendary Red-Eyes, the mate of the Blue-Eyes and the dragon that brings potential. It's so weird seeing it being a slave's Ka." He spat out the word 'slave'.

Jono frowned, "Why?! Why must you take away my Seth-sama?" Zorc smiled, "why boy? Why? I want revenge, it's so obvious." Jono felt anger in him again, "damn it!" The red-eyes attacked.

Zorc summoned his own Ka, the Zorc Necrophades, and attacked the Red-Eyes. Jono gasped when his dragon was hit. Zorc smirked, "you know, your Ka is at a priest's level, if it wasn't that you lack of practice, you could have been like Seth."

"Shut up!" Jono lashed out, enraged. Zorc just smirked, "Well, Katsuya Jono, it was nice meeting you. And goodbye."

With a final blast, the black dragon was destroyed, Jono cried out in pain, before he fell to the ground, dead.

_Sayonara, Pharaoh. Thank you. _

* * *

1. Erm, I don't know Egyptian words, so… I had to use 'koi' instead. XD.

2. That, is NOT Bakura, I plan on making 'Kura good. WAHAHAHAS! Ryou-chan, better thank me!

3. I took it from the Toei Yuugiou movie; I loved how Yuugi kicked Seto-sama's butt, while waking up Shogo-chan's duelist spirit. (OMG! SPOILER! RUN!)

4. Erm, I made it up! T_T'''

Shiroi: Okay then… The first chappie done! I plan to have Tsuki no Curse's first chapter up by this weekend. So yeah, be alert, people!

_Next time on Everlasting – The realistic future, was it a dream, or a flashback? : _

"_Kaiba!" Jou called out. The brunet CEO turned around, "yes mutt?" the blonde frowned, "no, just asking, do you believe in past life?" The CEO snorted, "do I look like I believe it? You mutt graced with a lack of brain cells?" –thanks for The Blonde Midget for this phrase! XD-_

_Sometimes, promises can be broken, sometimes, the future isn't as bright as you want it to be, and sometimes, the person whom you've given your heart to doesn't love you back, what will you do?_

Shiroi: … That's mean! T_T''' Seto! Don't scold my Jou-chan! Alright-y then, I've gotta go! Ja ne! R&R! :D No flames please though...


	2. The Realistic Future

**Everlasting**

Shiroi: Hiyya guys! :D  
I LOST AND FOUND MY LYRICS AGAIN! :D YAY! So now I can update. –smirk-

Yuugi: That's great Shiroi-san! –smiles-

Shiroi: -nods- I love you Cherub! –hearts fly from her-

Yami: -growls- Shiroi…

Shiroi: O_O''' Yami, ever heard of SHARING?!

Yami: Yes, but I can't share my aibou with you!

Shiroi: -weeps- meanie.

Yami: -rolls eyes-

Shiroi: By the way, I wanted to update this as I'm still working on Tsuki no Curse, I'll probably have the next chapter of it up by tomorrow, so wait patiently people! I'm updating like crazy as I'm currently free after my term exams. -smiles-

Summary: They promised under the moonlight, by the Nile. That they'll die at the same time, at the same place. And in their next life, they will meet again, and they will fall in love. What if, he forgot? When your dearest one turns on you, what do you do to make him remember? What if an old foe returns? Will love prevail? "Seth, I'll love you forever and ever." "Kaiba, don't go. Don't turn your back on me." Songfic; Based on BoA's 'Everlasting'  
Pairings: SetoxJou, SethxJono (Tell me the pairing name!) and YamisxHikaris maybe others.

WARNING: If you don't like Yaoi/shounen-ai, don't READ! This story will contain lemon. (In the future :D)

Rating: PG-13 (T) for now… Will be rated R after I get the lemon done! :D

_Italic – thoughts_

"_Italic" - mindlink_

P.S.: For the last chapter's lyrics, I know why it was so confusing. (To me…) The second paragraph, it wrote 'he' へ but BoA sang it as 'e'え. Also second paragraph, the 'iku' いくwas correct, but BoA sang it as 'yuku'行く. Damn. -.-''' Make me worry so much.  
Actually both are correct, as the kanji (only when paired with 'ku') is both the same. So yeah… I… made a mistake? But forget it. ;P.

* * *

Chapter 2 – The realistic future, was it a dream, or a flashback?

このさよならが旅立ならば  
僕の笑顔を全部あげるよ  
出逢った事を　歩いた街も  
二人の胸で生き続けるの

_Kono sayonara ga tabidachi naraba  
Boku no egao wo zenbu ageru yo  
De atta koto wo aruita machi wo  
Futari no mune de iki tsudzukeru_ (Shiroi: I don't know how to type this in Kanji! Anyone tell me?) _no_

(If this goodbye is forever,  
then I'll give you all my smiles.  
The way we met and the streets that we walked,  
will live on in our hearts.)

ずっと、ずっと、忘れない  
扉いくつ開けても  
どんなに遠く離れても  
繋いだ手と手  
離れわしない

_Zutto, zutto, wasurenai  
Tobira ikutsu aketemo  
Donna ni tooku hanare temo  
Tsunaida te to te,  
Hanare wa shinai_

(Never ever will I forget you.  
No matter how many doors I open,  
No matter how far we're apart.  
Our linked hands  
will never separate.)

--

"Ah!" Jou shouted, his head colliding with the cold cement floor, honey brown eyes winced in pain. "Ouch…" He rubbed his head as he sat up, glancing at the clock. He gaped, it was only 4.30a.m. in the morning. Usually Jou wouldn't be up this early, heck, he won't even be up in time for school.

Jou blinked, the memories of his dreams coming back to him. It suddenly dawned on him, "What the HELL?!"

Now, that's a normal response right? It's not like everyday you dreamt that you and your arch enemy were lovers. Jou's mouth twitched, but the Pharaoh in it, Atem, looked so much like mou hitori no Yuugi. (Do you guys prefer this, or 'The Other Yuugi'?) And Battle City was almost all about the Pharaoh and a priest who looked a lot like Seto, who in turn –

Wait a moment…

Jou's brain: REWINDING

Did he just call Kaiba 'Seto'?!

Jou blinked stupidly a few times. Before coming to his senses, and swearing loudly in Japanese. "KUSO! FUCK!"

Now, thank goodness his father was dead, or he would have came in and hit Jou for waking him up so early.

But alas, he wasn't. Back to the story, damn it!

Jou sighed, and sat down on the bed. The dream felt so real, like Ra's deadly attack when he faced off against Marik. That wasn't a joke alright. But in his past life he and Se – Kaiba were LOVERS?! That's just pathetic.

Jou smirked bitterly, _'and he calls me pathetic…'_

Now, I believe I just said that Jou and Se – Kaiba I mean –cough cough- were arch enemies right? True, that's what it looks like to all of us, in fact, even Jou himself. But there's a part of Jou (his SUB-consciousness) that loved him so much, that's why he cares so much about what Kaiba calls him.

Jou sighed, and lay down on the bed once again, arms slightly akimbo. He glared at the clock.

4.45a.m.

He groaned, might as well get ready for school…

--

Jou arrived at school very early, early enough to spot Kaiba Seto by his locker, taking out his books. Jou groaned mentally.

'_Great, I have Homeroom, PE, Physics and History with him! Just great…'_

"What are you doing here so early in the morning, mutt? I'm surprised that you can even wake up by this time, let alone be in school…" Jou spun around and glared at the brunet CEO, who was smirking at the response he got. Jou used a slight growl to cover up the biting of his lips.

'_Damn it! It's not right, he look so… hot with that smirk…'_

"So, mutt?" A sneer awoke him from his fantasy, Jou glared, "what Kaiba?" the brunet raised an eyebrow, "you weren't listening were you?" Jou glared even harder. "So what? Who wants to listen to you?!" For a moment, Jou saw a slightly hurt face pass Kaiba's icy façade. He shook his head mentally, _'there's no way. Plus, it's impossible.'_

"Well, perhaps I shouldn't waste my time here with you, mutt. I'm off to class. If you want to stand here like an idiot, it's fine with me." With those final words, the CEO strode off, silver briefcase in hand. Jou sighed at that, then blinked. Could it be that Kaiba have had the same dream as him?

"Kaiba!"

The CEO paused and turned around, "What?"

The blonde frowned, "no, just asking, do you believe in past life?" The CEO narrowed his eyes, "tell me you're not in that occult stuff too." When Jou just glared, the CEO snorted, "do I look like I believe in that thing? You mutt graced with a lack of brain cells?" _'Ouch!'_ inner Jou winced, Jou just continue glaring, or, the glare had turned into an empty stare.

When the CEO received no response, he smirked, "oh well, whatever."

-Jou's POV- (Shiroi: Finally a first person POV!)

Ouch, it really hurt alright? Wait, why do I even care?! I… It was just a stupid dream, but it felt so real, too real to be a dream. So it was a flashback? But that's impossible! How can I even remember what happened 3000 years ago?!

"_And in our next life, we'll meet and fall in love again." _

What the… It was just another empty promise from the priest who is Kaiba's look-alike to my look-alike! I have no link with all this…

Do I?

-Normal POV-

Jou slunk to the ground, his beautiful amber orbs tainted with tears, tears that he didn't knew was there.

'_Why… Why does it hurt so much?!' _

--

-With Seto…

'_Damn it, who does that mutt think he is?! Asking me something like… That… And I thought Yuugi was the only one into that occult stuff… And when I gave my reply, the mutt seemed so empty! Great, just great, who believes in that past life crap?!'_ Seto thought, frowning.

_-Flashback- _

_Seto groaned, struggling to open his eyes, "great, what the fuck was that?" he muttered to himself. _

_The dream was about a priest who looked a lot like him and a slave that looked a lot like Katsuya… Wait, the mutt… _

_Since when did Seto start calling him Katsuya?! _

_He frowned, great, that past life crap that mou hitori no Yuugi always talks about. _

"_Pathetic…" Seto gritted out and stood up, looking at the clock, he decided it was time to wake up anyway…_

_-Flashback end-_

"Damn that mutt…" Seto muttered, before turning his attention onto his novel.

* * *

Shiroi: … And it's done! It's VERY short though… But this chapter is supposed to be where Jou breaks down for reasons he doesn't know… I'm being mean aren't I? –smirk- But it's all about the angst… Don't worry, I always write happy endings… -smiles- I hope it isn't bad or anything... -sigh- sorry if it is. X_x''' Though my friend had fun beta-ing this fic. (She read halfway then realised it's Shounen-ai. She's currently working on a Bleach IchiRuki fic, and I love it, -the beginning, cause she started typing only recently.- )  
Is their relationship moving too fast? I hope not... -sigh-

Yuugi: Oh, and there is another rule for Shiroi-san's updating now… If she doesn't receive at least 4 reviews per chapter (Hey, it's less okay?!), she won't update even if she's done with the chapter…

Shiroi: -nods- So review people! :D . Some how or another, Tsuki no Curse is getting more reviews than this… -ponders- are there more Puzzleshipping fans out there? XD. Alright, I'm just gonna go now, bye! :D

白い


End file.
